


planchette

by vivelarepublique



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT3, Ouija Board, Reincarnation, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras doesn't care for the supernatural, but is not opposed to at least watching his boyfriends play with Grantaire's old Ouija Board. But though he's not the one playing, a message from the great beyond affects him more than he would think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	planchette

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Ouija Boards are freaking cool and boyfriends are the best.
> 
> A planchette is the little indicator that comes with a Ouija Board, and hovers over which letter/words it refers to.

“I am not playing with _that_ thing.”

“Oh c’mon, Enjolras! It’s Halloween! Get in the _spirit!”_ Grantaire wiggled his fingers at Enjolras ominously, Ouija Board tucked under one arm. Combeferre quickly grabbed the box as it started slipping, deftly scooping it up. The box rattled, slightly ominously in Enjolras’ opinion.

“Why would anyone want to play seance with a mass-produced, Parker Brothers board game?”

Combeferre shrugged. “Why not?” His eyes glistened excitedly and Enjolras sighed. He would never understand how Combeferre found the occult interesting, but he also couldn’t help but find his enthusiasm attractive. He sighed again, louder. Combeferre raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s not like we’re indulging the capitalization of the occult. Grantaire’s had this for years.”

Grantaire gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. “It’s fuuuun,” he said in a sing-song voice.

“It’s a hoax,” Enjolras deadpanned back.

“Well, I for one am game for playing,” Combeferre smiled, fidgeting with the box.

“You can trust Combeferre, surely,” Grantaire added.

Enjolras would not be swayed. “You guys can play.”

“You want to just watch us?” Grantaire waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Combeferre got out the board and planchette, placing them on the coffee table.

“Oh, shut up,” Enjolras flushed.

Combeferre seemed to almost be bouncing with excitement, not having been paying attention to his boyfriends’ bantering. “What do we do first?”

Grantaire smiled and settled on the floor on the other side of the board, opposite Combeferre. Enjolras sat perched on the couch behind them.

“Okay, put your fingertips lightly on the side of the planchette,” Grantaire began, “barely touching it, so it has freedom to move.” Combeferre obeyed eagerly. “Next, the first thing you ask is, ‘Is anybody there?’”

“Is anybody there?” Combeferre said, enunciating carefully, as if the dead would have trouble understanding him.

The planchette swooshed across the board, lightly dragging Combeferre and Grantaire’s hands along, settling on YES.

Combeferre gave an excited squeak and Grantaire gave a laugh. “Okay, let’s see... What is your name?”

The planchette began to move again, and Enjolras ignored the strange shiver that went down his spine. It was just a board game, and Grantaire was indulging Combeferre, that’s all it was.

Combeferre read off the letters as the planchette settled on them for a split second, gliding across the surface of the board. “E-N-J-O-L-R-A-S.” His brow furrowed. “But Enjolras is right here...?”

“It must be one of his ancestors. One of the ancient and noble Enjolrai from way back when.” Grantaire grinned at Enjolras’ glowering face.

“Ha ha ha, very funny, Grantaire.”

“Wait, wait Enjolras Sr. is telling us something!”

The planchette moved deftly across the board. Combeferre’s gaze was focused as he continued to read off the letters. “D-O-N-T-D-I-S-H-O-N-O-R-T-H-E-O-U-I-J-A-B-O-A-R-D. Don’t dishonor the Ouija Board?” Combeferre ended the sentence like a question at the strange turn of phrase.

“Yeah, Enjolras, don’t dishonor the Ouija Board!” Grantaire laughed. “Your ancestor commands it!”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “C’mon Grantaire, we all know you’re–” But he was cut off as the planchette began to move again, jerkier this time, as if with a determined focus.

“J-E,” Combeferre began reading again, “L-E-P-E-R-M-E-T-S.”

At the words, Enjolras felt dizzy, and had to grip the side of the couch to keep from falling. He had squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, he was relieved to see Combeferre and Grantaire in front of him.

If they were here, then he was here, so why did he swear he had smelled gunpowder?  

 _“Je le permets?”_ Grantaire repeated.

“I permit it,” Enjolras whispered.

“I didn’t know you knew French, Enjolras,” Grantaire blinked at him.

“He doesn’t,” Combeferre whispered.

The planchette suddenly swerved for the bottom of the board, ending on GOODBYE.

“Well that was weird,” Grantaire said, removing his hands. Combeferre followed him in turn.

“Yeah...” He trailed off.

“Well, you speak French, Grantaire.” Enjolras began, ignoring the ringing in his ears. “I must have just picked some up.”

“Yeah, that must be it...” Combeferre’s brow furrowed.

Grantaire seemed unconvinced and, maybe Enjolras was just imagining it, a bit shaken.

He reached for Grantaire’s hand and took it in his own. When their eyes met, Grantaire’s were swimming with tears.

“Grantaire, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just...” His brow furrowed. “I don’t know?”

“I’ll put the game away,” Combeferre said softly, already tucking the board on a shelf.

“Yeah...” Enjolras trailed off. He pulled Grantaire onto the couch with him instinctively. They sat there a moment in silence, Combeferre no doubt making tea. “I love you,” he whispered into Grantaire’s curls.

Grantaire squeezed his hand. “I love you, too.”

Combeferre returned to settle on Enjolras’ other side, kissing both their temples. “I think a viewing of The Princess Bride is order.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Enjolras replied.

Grantaire nodded. “I’d like that.”

“As you wish,” Combeferre smiled.

If Enjolras and Grantaire clung to each other a little more than usual during the movie, Combeferre didn’t say anything. He just whispered his favorite lines in their ears and held both of them close as they fell asleep, half leaning on him, but still holding each other’s hands.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have random ideas in the shower, and then you actually write them down and voilà!
> 
> All I know about Ouija Boards is from how I played them when I was little, so this was a fun throwback. 
> 
> Feel free to say hi at [vivelarepublique](http://vivelarepublique.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
